


Lilith’s Research

by Fireember345



Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [6]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: Desperate to see her brother, the once sweet princess turned bitter queen look into more dangerous magic.
Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662877
Kudos: 2





	Lilith’s Research

In the Castle in Eclipseshire, a week after the death of Boyqueen Acheron…

Lilith was the queen as she was still near the window, watching the burial site of her brother and his wife.

He has been in the ground for some time, ever since the spiders came and took him away from her. It was all her fault. If she never insisted on inviting all, if she never had that party for the founding, if she just had some good sense. Her heart ached with agony as she felt alone.

“Your majesty?” The steward called out to her as she turned around, “There is news about Queen Calavera…”

“Is she here? Is she better? I want to see her.” Lilith pleaded.

“T-that is just it. Your highness, Queen Lilith, your mother… she-.”

* * *

In the funerary service three days later…

Died.

Her mother died from a heart attack. When Calavera heard the news of what happened to her son, it was too much for her heart and it gave out. She was so close to recovering, she could have been healthy again. Another family death that she was responsible for.

She watched from afar as they took her mother’s coffin and buried her next to her son. Her father had sunk into depression and refused to return to Eclipseshire, her aunts were gone, and her uncle disappeared into the Underworld. She was all alone. She had no one.

She then turned to her newly transformed wand and saw the solution.

If magic had the power to heal, to create and to restore, why couldn’t it bring them back?

She could bring them all back, her brother, mother, grandmother, all of them. The entire Butterfly family would be restored and no longer will death steal them away.

Lilith gripped her wand and felt a new sense of hope… no, it wasn't hope, it was something else. Something far darker.

Madness.

“Wait for me, Brother. I will restore you.” Lilith vowed as she left and began her research.

* * *

In a tower within the Castle of Eclipseshire…

Lilith looked through the Magnificent Tome of the Shadow Spells as she looked through the chapters of Queen Skywynne Butterfly, Queen of Hours.

Her mentor Glossaryck did not make a peep as he knew that there was nothing to be said. Lilith cannot be reached if she doesn’t want to be reached.

“This is it!” Lilith smiled but not in a pleasant way as she found the chapter, the spell that could raise the dead.

But there was a problem, the resurrected only to come back as ghosts and even worse, they are unable to stay in the mortal plane.

“Skywynne, you fool. Your spell is incomplete and shoddy for my project against death.” Lilith cursed as she hit her fist on the table.

But even though the spell was not what she sought, it could be the springboard into finally getting her truest desires and freeing her entire family from the hands of death themselves.

Then she heard a knock on the door as it slowly opened.

“Umm… Queen Lilith, it is time for dinner and your niece has been requesting you.” The steward spoke to the Dark Butterfly.

“Yes, yes, I’ll be down,” Lilith answered as the Steward shut the door, leaving her be.

Her niece, her SteelBelle, she was still alive, and she needed to keep it that way.

* * *

At the dining room later…

Cute little squid Mewnster girl, SteelBelle was getting impatient as she was getting hungry.

“Foo’! Foo’!” She cried out as she was slamming her spoon on the table aggressively.

She was told she was not allowed to eat until everyone was present at the table, her aunt needed to be here too.

“Yes, yes, your aunt is coming down. The queen is almost here.” The cook assured the impatient girl as the queen came down.

It was quiet as the two Butterflies ate their food. Lilith felt it was for the best not to talk to her at this time. SteelBelle had no idea what was going on. Lilith wanted to keep it that way. So, after dinner was done and the young girl was sent to bed, she ordered the servants to keep her inside for now on.

* * *

Months later in Lilith’s Tower…

Through trial and error, through many new spells, Queen Lilith was getting restless.

Her heart aches for her brother and she wanted him close. So, she had an idea. Using the Skywynne spell to reach his soul. But when he was summoned, he was afraid of what his sister was becoming.

“Sister, please, you need to let go-.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m getting close. I am going to keep you in my wand until my spell is perfected.

“No, Lilith, you don’t under-!”

But it was too late as he was sucked into the wand and forced to watch her dangerous project continue, forced to watch what was to come.


End file.
